Destinos Cruzados
by god of hope
Summary: El destino aveces es muy cuestionable, puede ser tan bueno como malo a la vez y viceversa. pero tambien el destino puede unirnos a otros destinos y formar uno solo... y esos destinos estaran cruzados en el camino que llamamos... vida/ (AliKou) capitulo 1... espero y les guste


**Hola a todos**

 **Estoy tratando de cumplir mi objetivo en el que me uni a fanfiction net**

 **Este es un fic AliKou**

 **Es una de mis parejas favoritas en magi**

 **Veran que les gustara**

 **N/A : magi no me pertenece si no a su respectivo creador**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1 : union destinada**_

* * *

El reino de Balbadd un reino de puertos y gran variedad de viajeros que van de paso en ese lugar

El rey Rashid Saluya

Un hombre bondadoso y honesto, que gobierna con firmeza y sabiduría. Junto a el su mas joven hijo

Ali baba Saluya

Un niño de cabello rubio y ojos castaños, que era hijo de una cortesana y ahora nombrado tercer príncipe de Balbadd

Al principio le tomo trabajo adaptarse de los barrios pobres a al palacio del reino

Muchas cosas pasaron pero el aun no acepta ser o que algún día será el rey de Balbadd

Por lo que temía

Ambos junto con los guardias del reino esperaban la llegada de un poderoso hombre

El emperador del imperio Kou

Según lo que escucho el joven príncipe el emperador viene a hablar de tratados de comercio y asuntos que involucran al reino

Por lo que su presencia era necesaria para aprender ese tipo de cosas

El barco del imperio junto con otros barcos escoltas llegaban

Cuando atracaron el joven príncipe pudo ver a los guardias del imperio pero también vio que bajando del barco era el emperador junto con una niña

La niña era de su edad de cabello color magenta y ojos rosas, ocultaba su rostro con las mangas de su vestimenta real. A muchos eso le parecería un signo de timidez pero a los ojos del príncipe le pareció tierno

Después de los saludos y la invitación al palacio los dos gobernantes hablaron de muchas cosas que beneficien a ambos

Pero el príncipe decidió dejar el asunto y fue al lugar favorito que siempre va

El jardín real

Ese lugar era su preferido ya que en el lugar donde antes vivía jamás ha encontrado algo verde

Cuando llego pudo ver a alguien que no esperaba

Era la princesa que acompañaba al emperador

Pero ella solo estaba mirando las flores y recogiendo algunas. Todo lo hacia con una mirada de tristeza

Una tristeza que el príncipe conoce muy bien

El se acerco sin saber el porque lo hizo. Llegando al lado de la princesa y tomando algunas flores blancas el con sus manos hizo algo que estuvo a la vista de la princesa

Ella observo con interés lo que hacia. Cuando paro pudo ver que en realidad el chico hizo una corona, hecha de flores

El príncipe se lo ofreció

-ten –

Ella lo acepto con manos temblorosas mirando con más detenimiento la corona

Jamás espero que alguien hiciera algo así por ella en su vida

-por que? –

Es lo que preguntaba tratando de saber el motivo

-por que se como te sientes. Se como es perder a alguien y que aun quieras que este a tu lado… yo a veces quiero que mi mama estuviese conmigo, pero… -

El príncipe después mira al cielo como si en el esperara que esa persona lo estuviese viendo

-yo se que ahora esta en un lugar mejor, que algún día yo la volveré a ver –

La princesa miro con algo de admiración a ese chico, no supo el porque, pero quiso hablarle y que el lo escuchara

-o perdón… mi nombre es Alibaba Saluya, tercer príncipe de Balbadd, es un gusto conocerte –

Ella solo miro con diversión al chico que por el nerviosismo trataba de quedar bien al presentarse

-soy Ren Kougyoku, octava princesa del imperio Kou, el gusto es mió – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa

Desde ese entonces en ambos nació algo

Paso una semana y ellos hicieron muchas cosas, desde aprender a usar espadas hasta aventurarse fuera del palacio sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Se divertían mucho, ellos podrían entenderse y entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas emociones surgían de sus corazones

Los gobernantes. Tanto el emperador como el rey vieron la interacción de sus hijos por lo que en secreto hicieron algo que podría significar mucho en el futuro

Nuestros jóvenes príncipes deseaban que esos días jamás terminasen

Pero todo tiene un fin

Ahora ellos estaban acostados mirando el cielo del atardecer entre las flores, tomados de las manos. Esas manos con los dedos entrelazados eran un símbolo de que su unión era muy fuerte

-Ali-chan? –

-dime Kou-chan? –

-no quiero que esto acabe… -

-… yo tampoco quiero Kou-chan, desearía que estuviésemos juntos, quisiera que te quedaras conmigo –

-yo igual – ella apretó su agarre en la mano del príncipe – tengo miedo de que te olvides de mi –

-Kou-chan, de ti no me voy a olvidar –

-lo se, pero es que, ya perdí a mi madre y tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado desde su muerte –

El príncipe solo sonrío para con una mano mover un mechón de cabello de su bello y tierno rostro

Algo que le gustaba hacer y funcionaba para calmarla y darle calidez

Ella sonrío y tomo esa mano para acercarla a su rostro

Ambos no querían separarse, temían a que el tiempo los hiciera olvidarse de esos momentos de su vida

No querían olvidarlos, querían pasar esos momentos por siempre

Por lo que Alibaba solo tuvo una idea

Un brazalete de oro con el símbolo de Balbadd, era lo que le podía dar

Se lo quito y se lo dio poniéndoselo a ella en su muñeca

Ella no entendía el porque lo hacia hasta que el príncipe hablo

-con mi brazalete, te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos, no te olvidare Kou-chan –

Ella sonrío con mucha alegría al saber que su amigo, su único amigo, y quizás mas, le hacia una promesa. Por lo que ella no se quedo atrás

Ella levanto un poco su cabello y de su cuello saco un amuleto de plata, con el símbolo de kou, y de un abrazo ella se lo puso en el cuello

-entonces con mi amuleto, te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos, no te olvidare Ali-chan –

Alibaba después de escuchar esas palabras solo pudo devolver el abrazo y ambos quedarse juntos por un tiempo

Cuando se miraron a los ojos, sentían como si estuvieran siendo atraídos el uno al otro

Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, ambos sabían lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero no les importaba, solo querían vivirlo

Y lo que hicieron y vivieron… fue un beso… un tierno y casto beso acompañados de sonrojos

Pero no les importo si no que no pararon en seguir ese acto inocente y puro

Por ese momento aunque ellos no lo veían, mariposas doradas giraban a su alrededor, presagiando algo que seria eterno y hermoso

Algo que a pesar del tiempo no se olvidara

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

 ***Clang!***

Ese era el sonido de metales chocando

Era el mismo Alibaba pero ya crecido en un adolescente junto con su amigo Aladdin que hace un momento se ha enfrentado a un magi de nombre Judal que tuvieron que vencerlo con la ayuda de Ugo el genio de Aladdin

Pero ahora guerreros del imperio kou atacan a las personas y alibaba esta peleando con uno de ellos

Pero se detuvo al ver que su amigo iba a ser atacado por una chica que convoco agua de una espada solo encendió su contenedor metálico y con una llamarada cegó momentáneamente a su oponente y fue en ayuda de Aladdin

Cuando llego vio que ella estaba a punto de atacar, y aumento más su velocidad

Simbad, rey de Sindra y líder de la alianza de los siete mares, estaba a punto de detener a esa chica con su manipulación de magoi pero al ver que Alibaba iba a ser atacado por la espalda con una espada detuvo a ese guerrero, dejándole al rubio el paso libre

El llego y con su daga encendida

 ***Clang!***

Detuvo la espada de agua

Ambos, choque de fuego y agua luchaban por mantener el control ellos se miraron a los ojos

La intención de matarse estaba en el aire pero al mirarse mas detenidamente el pudo ver algo familiar

Al igual que ella

Por lo que ambos se separaron saltando hacia atrás mirando de forma seria a su oponente

Ambos sienten que ya se han visto antes, siente que deben abrazarse lo cual los confunde

-por que te metes en mi camino – pregunto ella

-estas atacando a mi amigo por lo que es mi asunto si lo atacas – respondió el

-quien te crees que eres para interponerte!? – vuelve a preguntar pero con voz enojada

-soy Alibaba Saluya, tercer príncipe del reino de Balbadd! – respondió el con firmeza y poniéndose en guardia

Quizás para algunos eso fue una presentación a su enemigo pero para ella fue algo mas, fue un shock

Un sentimiento despertó en ella, algo que no volvería a sentir desde esa noticia

Pero también

-mientes… tú mientes… -

Una ira ciega ante esa persona

-tú me mientes… -

El agua alrededor empezó a ponerse mas turbulenta y furiosa al punto en el que Alibaba se alejo un poco por precaución

-tu… ERES UN MENTIROSO! –

Y con una ondulación de su espada, ella lanzo un ataque golpeando a Alibaba en el pecho pero también provocándole un corte muy profundo

La fuerza de ese ataque lo mando a estrellarse a una pared

Lo que preocupo a cierto Magi y a cierta Fanalis que aun lidiaba con su oponente con la ayuda de Jafar mano derecha del rey de Sindra

La princesa se acerco a paso lento con la intención de eliminar a ese chico aumentando más el agua

-Alibaba Saluya murió! El ya no existe! Tu no tienes el derecho de usar su nombre y menos en mi presencia! – ella grito furiosa respirando fuertemente

El agua hizo un remolino alrededor de ellos dos impidiendo el que alguien interviniese

Parecía el final del príncipe

Ella alzo muy en alto su espada con la intención de darle el golpe final. Después la bajo para terminar con la vida del supuesto impostor

-ahora… MUERE! –

-Alibaba-kun! –

-Alibaba-san! –

Eran los gritos de sus amigos que tenían las manos ocupadas

Todo parecía perdido para el joven príncipe a la vista de los presentes… pero… algo paso

Ella detuvo su espada a solo cinco centímetros del rostro del chico

Todos se quedaron confundidos al ver que ella alejo la espada del joven príncipe y la soltó a un lado, mientras miraba en el pecho descubierto por su propio ataque

Era un amuleto que ella muy bien conocía

-aun recuerdo… la ultima vez que te vi enojada… fue esa vez que sin querer… pise tu corona de flores… la que te esforzaste por hacer… para mi –

Las palabras del príncipe fueron mas que suficientes para demostrar que el decía la verdad

Ya que solo dos personas conocían ese momento

La princesa solo atino a decir una cosa mientras soltaba su espada

-Ali…Chan –

-Kou…Chan –

Los príncipes se habían reunido entre lágrimas por parte de la pelimagenta y sonrisas forzadas algo forzadas por el dolor por parte del rubio

Ella se lanzo a abrazarlo, llorando en su hombro y apretándolo como si por un descuido se llegase a desaparecer

-te creí muerto! Por que desapareciste! Sabes lo que pase cuando me dijeron de tu muerte!? Te Odio! Te Odio! Te Odio!... Te extrañe tanto… -

El príncipe solo puso una mano en la cabeza de la princesa, en un intento de calmar a la persona que también extraño

-Kou-chan… lo se… me lo merezco… yo… -

Dejo de hablar cuando ella lo miro a los ojos. Esos ojos que por ocho años no se han encontrado o visto… que por ocho años no se han visto através de sus almas

-no hables… -

Y con eso ella lo beso… y el devolvió el beso

Un beso muy diferente a cuando eran niños

Aladdin vio como el Ruck flotaba alrededor de ellos. Supo que quisas era el destino o el flujo de Salomón que esto debia de pasar

Que sus destinos estarían cruzados

* * *

 _ **Fin del cap**_

* * *

 **Espero y les haya gustado este fic en el cual me alegra haber hecho**

 **Ya que me encanta esta pareja desde que vi el anime**

 **Y me hubiera gustado que fuera canon pero al parecer no fue así**

 **No tengo nada contra morgana es mas pienso hacer que este fic sea un triangulo amoroso**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido espero comentarios y si alguno quiere hablar conmigo puede enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
